A Team Of Misfits
by Stronger4You
Summary: A Team Of Misfits: The Tales and Trials Of Konoha Team 13--- Tori Inuzuka, Sora Ookami, Haiya Yukiyama and Miharu Inoue have stories that make the ‘misfits’. Can this odd team make it through love, friendship, lies and battles? And how will they end up?


Howdy Ya'll, as promised, here's the first chapter of A Team Of Misfits: The Tales and Trial Of Konoha Team 13

Tori Inuzuka, Sora Ookami, Haiya Yukiyama and Miharu Inoue are all a bit more than meets the eye, with stories that make the 'misfits'. Can this odd team make it through trials of Love, Lies, Family, Tears and Blood?

If you are confused about anything or have any suggestions...anything at all really, about any of my stories, please PLEASE don't be afraid to message me, I love mail!

* * *

Chapter 1: A Wager Is Made!

* * *

The twelve year old goldish-brown eyed Yukiyama heiress stared uncertainly at her new fiancée, the pineapple haired Shikamaru Nara. Her father, Satoshi Yukiyama and Shikamaru's father, Shikaku Nara, both heads of their respective clans were discussing the last few fine points of the marriage contract. Haiya sighed boredly, knowing that her sensei Miharu, had wanted to have a training session with her team, but as usual, Haiya's father had forced her to stay home and act like the prim and proper heiress she was, as in, putting her waist length black hair into a delicate updo, with purple colored orchids pinned in and putting on her dark purple yukata with her clan's emblem on the back, which was a golden circle with pale purple snowcapped mountain inside of it. That thing that all made it worse was the fact the Shikamaru Nara was simply wearing what he always did, including his bored expression.

Tori Inuzuka sighed boredly, scratching the ear of her charcoal colored husky pup, Kemuri. Her black hooded half jacket was hung on a tree so she was only wearing her red tee-shirt and khaki capris. Her black sandals were sitting neatly near her jacket as she waited for the rest of her team to arrive to the training field. She went from bored to alert as none other than her VERY distant, in more ways than one, cousin casually walked to the training field. Even though Tori had given up the name 'Uchiha' almost 4 years ago, Sasuke knew who she was truly was, and never let her forget it. Kemuri growled slightly as her neared, and two pairs of onyx eye's briefly met each others, neither of them showing anything other than hostility, before going opposite ways.

Sora Ookami rolled her eyes at her sensei, whom she lived with thanks to her lack of family in the Konoha area as she grumbled something or other about politics and Haiya, which wasn't uncommon. The fourteen year old girl pulled her mid-neck length slate grey hair back into a quick ponytail, brushing off her dark jade green tee shirt and pulling on her elbow length navy blue gloves. Sora was the oldest of the three Genin on Team 13, and the quietest and most responsible of the group as well. Her black standard issue mid-calf length pants were a bit wrinkled, seeing as Miharu had destroyed her alarm clock this morning and had forgotten to wake up the usually impeccably neat Sora, which forced her to get ready in about a third of the time she usually had. Her dark grey eyes were stormy with an odd swirl of emotion, thanks to the news of Haiya engagement to the one male genin in Konoha she could even stand that Miharu had told her.

"Father, may I leave now, Miharu-sensei is going to terribly annoyed if I don't train with my team…again," Haiya said softly, cracking open the door, even if the main reason she wanted to leave was to get into her much more comfortable training clothes.

Her father glanced at her and nodded as Haiya bowed quickly to both him and Shikaku and closed the door, nodding at Shikamaru, who was already going down the hallway to the exit of the large Yukiyama mansion as Haiya almost ran the other way, to the room she shared with her two sisters, Meiya, who was 14 and Yaya, who was only 9. When she opened the door, her older sister looked up from the pale wood writing desk the three shared. He rhair was cut so that it just brushed her shoulders, something that a heir/heiress to the Yukiyama clan could only do if they gave up their rights to the head of the clan, which Meiya had done in order to pursuit the man she loved, who was almost 5 years older than her, not to mention the fact that he was her sensei. An arranged marriage was part of the requirements to become the head of the clan, to prove the head would give up their own happiness for the good of the clan, something the hot-headed and strong willed Meiya had refused to do.

"So," Meiya began as she walked over to Haiya, her agile hands pulled out hair piece after hair piece from Haiya's midnight black hair, "Shikamaru Nara, huh?" She sighed awkwardly, and Haiya knew she was afraid that she would blame her for everything that she would have to give up because of Meiya's decision to follow her heart, rather than her heritage. Haiya's hair quickly fell, piece by piece down to her waist as Meiya set the pile of hairclips on the dresser.

"It's not _too_ bad…I guess," Haiya tried to brighten up her sister, who simply sighed and shook her head slightly as she pulled the last hair piece out of he younger sisters hair, pulling a hair brush out of the top dresser drawer and gently pulling it through her sisters hair, plucking out two hair ties as well as she separated Haiya's hair into two sections and began to expertly braid it into two low braids as Haiya undid her dark purple sash, and slid off her Yukata, revealing her training clothes, which consisted of a one short sleeved midriff baring purple top, which had the Yukiyama clan emblem on the side of her sleeve and her back over a long sleeved fishnet shirt and loose black knee length pants.

"Imouto, you've certainly learned how to handle father's…impracticality, no?" Meiya grinned as she finished the first braid, grabbing Haiya's headband-turned-utility-belt and handing it to her. Haiya tied it tightly and waited as Meiya quickly finishedthe second braid, flicking her little sister in the back of the head as Haiya grabbed her ninja sandals from the top of her bed and quickly shoved them on, running out the door to the training fields.

About Ten Minutes Later…

"And that's why no one was here?" Tori sighed, as Haiya explained the situation to her and the rest of her teams.

"I did tell you that we didn't have training, Inuzuka," The silvery-lavender haired Miharu Inoue sighed to her sometimes idiotic student, rubbing her temples, "Now listen up team, we have a C-rank mission that's going to be assigned to us tomorrow," Both Haiya's and Tori's eyes widened in surprise, while Sora, who had been a genin for two years, simply rolled her eyes, "If we complete the mission to my standards, I'll _think_ about entering Team 13 in the Chunin Exams, got it?" All three genin's faces hardened into sheer determination, as Miharu's mouth slid into a small smile of pride at her rough and tumble team of Genin, even though the glint in her crystalline blue eyes hinted at a twist in her wager, "But if you don't complete the mission to my standards, even if the mission is completed, I'm doubling your training sessions, got it?" The Sora was the only one unfazed by this remark as the other two genin flinched slightly.

"Let's get training Miharu-sensei," Sora Ookami said softly, pulling a few senbon from her leg pouch, none of them covered in one of her specially made poisons. Haiya and Tori nodded, all three of them attack their training with spectacular vigor.


End file.
